In order to avoid weakening the strength of the working section of the disk, FR 2 614 654 proposes piercing channels in extra thicknesses that project outside the working section of the disk, these channels passing through the flange connecting with an adjacent disk of the compressor.
The channels are made by electroerosion, which is an operation that is difficult and expensive. In addition, it is difficult to monitor the walls of the channels.
The state of the art is also illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,590 and DE 196 17 539. In those two documents, the cooling system has orifices provided in the flange connecting the disk with an adjacent disk, and ribs or blades formed on a face of said disk. Piercing those orifices is likewise laborious.